


绚

by javalorum



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Gen, Waiting for the End, iridescent, music video
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/javalorum/pseuds/javalorum
Summary: 在瞎子的国度里，独眼人就是国王。根据iridescent music video编写的变形金刚故事。故事跟乐队和歌的关系都不大，即使不知道他们是谁也无关系。当然里面引用的一些场景如果看了music video会有帮助。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Iridescent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9900311) by [javalorum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/javalorum/pseuds/javalorum). 



> 两个涉及到的music video:  
> Iridescent: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xLYiIBCN9ec  
> Wait for the End: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5qF_qbaWt3Q

在瞎子的国度里，独眼人就是国王。

* * *

硕大的石壁石天蓬石板地的议事厅，空旷而阴冷。长长的厚木桌老旧不堪，微弱的灯光下也可以看见上面斑驳的黑泥。

这群瞎子，连个桌子都擦不干净。

国王不耐烦地在座位上换了个姿势，白蛇被挤了一下，不高兴地冲国王吐了吐芯子，然后滑动着爬到他肩膀上。

唯一的灯光来自挂在他头顶的油灯，还是他自己点的。王宫里的仆人，似乎都没有想要国王也需要看清跟他一起开会的人。

冬天里天黑得早，本来就肮脏的窗子更遮掩了仅剩的夕阳余光。国王坐在长桌一端，唯一的光晕下，蛇刺目的白色缠绕身上，显得古怪而又凄凉。

“陛下，您在听吗？”是宰相的声音。

国王转过目光，坐在他右手边的宰相说：“陛下，已经耽误一个星期了，如果明天您再不去重标城界，我们会损失更多的人。”

“什么城界？”

“就是城西缺的那一条，上次大风时吹倒了很多。今天又有三个孩子在那里跌死了。”宰相耐心地重复了刚才已经说过的话。

“噢，知道了。”

“那么我准备车马，明天一早我们就去吧。”他摸索着在面前的纸上用针记录着。

“明天我要休息。我刚去修好了东北那一条。”国王更加地不耐烦。国王不是给你们这群瞎子跑腿的。

“陛下，”宰相放下针，依然平声定气地解释：“我们的城里四周都是山涯和变形怪的坟墓，能给我们标上边界的就只有您了。”

“下星期吧，下星期我就去。”国王敲敲那个用脏兮兮的旧纸粗针大线地缝起来的纸簿。

坐在国王左手边的人忽地站起，椅子在他身后应声而倒，白蛇吓得立刻缩回国王前襟里。将军已经一言不发地走出了议事厅。

国王吐了吐舌头，“他怎么啦？”

宰相停下了用针写字的笔，他的脸处在灯影与黑暗中间的模糊地带，神情忽然变得有点悲哀：

“今天跌死的孩子里，其中一个是他儿子。”

* * *

国王站在议事厅的落地长窗旁边，看着将军大步走出王宫。外面已经下起小雪，在地上留下薄薄一层白色，黑色的是他的脚印。

自从他只剩了一只眼睛，天地之间就似乎只有这黑白两色。

他把目光转向屋里，长桌上的十来个人仍静静地坐着。战争已经结束五年了，他们似乎依然和刚从死人堆里爬出那候一样心灰意冷，没有生气。

窗子旁边，偶尔好天气时能见到一点光亮的角落里，摆着几个画架，上面有许许多多的人像。

似乎所有人都忘记了，战争开始之前国王是个画家。

他不过是一个靠画画为生、三餐不饱的小人物。被推上这个吃力不讨好的高位，并不是他的本意。他更愿意回到那个穷得叮当乱响，却自在地让人想要在云端飞翔的职业。

自从宰相摸索着出现在他门口的那一刻起，他就开始背负那套沉重的枷锁。

他不愿意把人类的未来寄托在自己身上。

白蛇在他肩上游动，她似乎是饿了，摇头摆尾地想提醒他注意。

幸好还有白蛇。

国王叹息一声，在这个充满了瞎子的世界里，画家恐怕是最凄凉的职业。

但同时也是最有意思的职业，全世界，永远没有人知道他画了什么。

他的脸上露出一个调皮的笑容。只有在这个角落，在白蛇面前，他才有机会体味一下昔日的自己，那个自在地在云端飞翔的人。

因为，永远也不会有人知道，那许许多多的人像，都是属于一个人的。

将军。

他微笑的样子，他骄傲的样子，他谈话的样子，但更多的是，他难过的样子，他失望的样子，他生气的样子，他憎恨的样子。

放在最前面的那张画最大，上面的将军斜着出现在黑暗的背景之中，上面的脸是空白的。那是国王一直想画而苦于无法画好的表情。

心碎。

国王画过那么多张悲伤的将军，感谢这个时代，近来将军悲伤的时候似乎越来越多。然而即使是在他最痛心、最难过的时刻，国王的心里却似乎仍会有个声音说：还不够。

这是一个十分残忍的想法，但在这个疯狂的时代，似乎多么残忍的事情都已经被人们原谅过，被人们刻意遗忘过。

要是刚才他再快一些就好了，他相信刚才将军的脸色一定很伤心。

他叹一口气，让白蛇沿着他的手臂下到地上，去屋外吃东西。

* * *

将军走在纷飞的白雪之中。

他在两小时前就已经离开了国王标出的城界。与国王不同，他在变形怪战争时就已经是镇守这个地方的将军。他曾经开车走过无数次这里，即使失明也一样能分辨出方位。

他知道他已经走到了老城区的边缘，再往前，就是变形怪之谷，是这附近最大的变形怪坟墓。

这不是一个安全的地方，体积比人大几千倍的变形怪尸体，高高低低地堆积成山，就是眼睛能看见的人，不小心的话也会掉进尸体的空隙中间跌死。

但将军现在已经全不在乎了。

也许五年前他就已经是一个死人。

妻子在战争中死去了，跟全世界十三亿人一起。他和儿子活了下来。

儿子长到六岁，有的时候连他自己都会想，儿子活下来究竟是好事，还是坏事呢？这样一个黑暗冰冷的世界，需要一个六岁的小孩吗？

答案是，不需要。

于是他继续在雪中行走。

当脚下的石子和雪突然在他体重下松动、跌落的时候，将军感到的只有宽慰。

* * *

他并没有像他希望的那样死去。

将军清醒过来时，他意识到自己是在一个狭长的空间里。应该是变形怪尸体之间的空隙。

耳边有一个持续的声音，毕毕、毕毕、毕毕。

他顺着那个声音走过去。

走了很长时间。然后，他忽然发现自己能看见东西了。

他惊讶地看着面前一个庞大的山洞，这是一个真正的山洞，四周都是山石，有一个足球场那么大，山洞的一个角落里，歪坐着一个变形怪，他胸前的灯亮着，虽然不强，但已经能照亮大半个山洞。山洞上方有长长一道缝隙，片片的雪花正从缝隙里落下，纷纷扬扬，不急不缓，如同爆炸后从天上飘落的片片灰尘。

地面上站着一个小小的人，衣着破烂，满面风尘，白色的眼睛瞪得大大地，吃惊地张大了嘴。

将军明白了，那是他自己。

变形怪到达地球之后，其中的一支对人类友好，那时候人类还管他们叫变形金刚。不久，随着与人类的熟悉，变形金刚找到了直接与人类大脑联络的方式，可以与人类用脑电波做心灵感应，视觉、听觉、思想都可以在这个平台上互相传递。

变形金刚在这个世界上已经消失很久了，他们是最早被其他变形怪打倒的一批，然后变形怪才正式与人类开战。

说是开战，倒不如说是屠杀，那个时候的变形怪只恨他们杀得不够快。假如不是人类最后发明了秘密武器，一次性地销毁了所有的变形怪，全世界最后的五千人也不可能活下来。

不知道这个变形金刚为什么没有被秘密武器杀死。看它的样子，也许它在更早之前就被打倒在这个山洞中，留在这里等死。也许秘密武器的爆炸力没能穿透这个山洞。

将军站直了身体，又整了整围巾。在失明多年后，忽然见到自己狼狈畏缩的样子，总是会有点气馁的。

“你是谁？”他用被投在自己大脑里的影像，计算着灯光的来向，朝那里问。

没有回答。

“你还能说话吗？”他走近几步。“你还能动吗？”

他一直走到灯光前面，他能感觉到光照在身上的热量。他摸到了变形金刚的脚，还有他垂在地上的手指。变形金刚的手和脚都传来机器运行时的，轻微而有节奏的颤动。

“你已经快要死了是不是？”他问。“跟我一样。”

将军努力回想当年在集训时学的，如何与变形金刚心灵感应的课程。但是他感受不到变形金刚的思想。

在接下来的几小时里，他一直尝试着与变形金刚交流，但最后，他终于得出结论，这个变形金刚身体，跟普通机器一样，还在忠诚的工作，但它的思想已经死去。它向人类的大脑投放视觉只是一个机械动作，和他胸口的那盏灯一样，只是因为没被关起才一直亮着。

于是他换了一个试验，他开始试着用大脑控制变形金刚。这一次，他的工作很快就有了结果，他成功地让变形金刚打破洞顶，站直了身体。

将军慢慢沿着变形金刚的身体爬上去，最后坐在它的肩头。站直的变形金刚已经远远高出刚才的山洞。远处，太阳已经在厚重的阴霾后面升起，天空是一片深深浅浅的灰色。变形金刚的身上罩着暗色的斗篷，虽然破烂，但仍在随着风雪蜡蜡飞舞。

旁边，凌乱的机器尸体构成无数诡异的形状。

但是将军已经不害怕了。他伸出手，接下从天飘落的雪花，第一次笑出了声。

* * *

吃晚饭的时候，将军回来了。

国王很高兴，他本以为将军已经跌死在外面哪个深渊里，那样他就永远也画不成那个让他迷恋的神情了。

他审视着坐在一桌大臣中间吃东西的将军。他的衣衫似乎比昨晚更加破烂，脸上和身上到处泥一块、血一块，人也疲惫不堪。但是他的神情却似乎有种难以言传的兴奋，他像是几天没见过饭似地大口大口地吞着食物。

不知为什么，这让国王感到一丝心惊。

白蛇似乎都感觉到了异样，她紧紧地绕在国王身上，始终不肯离开。

“你怎么样了？”他听到宰相低声问他。他们两个的一向关系不错。

“没什么，摔了一跤，差点丢了老命。”将军脸上居然露出了一个自嘲的笑容。他一边往碗里舀汤，一边漫不经心地问：“你听说过‘最后武器’吗？”

宰相想了一下才回答：“就是摧毁所有变形怪的那个吗？”

“是啊。”

“好像已经很多年没人提起了，没有变形怪了，那东西还有什么用？”

“我记得它可以用来作能源，你知道，我们用来耕地的机器已经快不中用了。”

宰相耸了耸肩：“那东西弄不好会爆炸的。而且，我记得当时是所有的‘最后武器’一起引爆，才毁掉所有变形怪的。现在那东西恐怕已经一颗不剩。”

“这样啊。”

宰相把一只手轻轻放在他后背上，似乎是想安慰他。

将军却只是若有所思地用手捧着杯子喝水。也许是国王看错了，他脸上并没有失望的神情。

饭吃完以后，国王把将军单独留下。将军仍然坐在跟他隔着几张椅子的座位上，默默地坐在黑暗之中。

“你坐过来好不好，我看不见你。”

于是他一声不响地走过来，摸索着坐在国王旁边的椅子上。

白蛇悄无声息地滑出，沿着椅子扶手爬到他的袖口旁边。

“我明天就去城西做城界，你跟我一起去好不好？”国王说。

将军似乎愣了一下，在一刹那间国王几乎看到他露出悲伤的表情，但是他的脸立刻又变得空洞。“没有关系了。”他轻轻说。

真可惜，还是在那么明亮的灯光下。太短了。国王在心里叹息着。

“你是不是觉得我很没用？”他问。

将军点头，“是的。”

“我也不愿意做国王的，你知道。”国王叹一口气：“我一直想做的是－－”

“所以我已经决定要起义了。”将军没有等他说完，很平静地说。

国王大吃一惊，猛地从椅子上跳起。白蛇在光电花火之间，一口咬住了将军的手腕。

“你知道，只要我喊一声，她的牙就要咬下去了。”国王努力平息了自己的呼吸，才说。

将军没有喊叫，但是他的额角已经渗出了汗珠，虽然白蛇现在还咬得不深，一小股一小股的血仍在沿着他的手腕迅速流下。

“我并不想杀你，你知道的。”国王说，“我需要一个你这样的人。”

“但我们不需要你。”将军说着，他的另一只手轻轻一抬，袖子里藏着的小刀忽然现出，手起刀落，白蛇已经身首异处。

国王顾不上为他唯一的夥伴悲伤，他后退着大喊起来：

“来人！来人啊！”

他飞快地后退着，一边把椅子踢倒在身后。

这招对付瞎子无疑很有用，将军立刻就被拌倒在地上，他爬起来时门外的侍卫已经打开大门朝厅里冲，于是他放弃了国王，而转身从大门跑了出去。

很久没有经过打斗的侍卫根本没来得及反应，没有人阻挡将军，他一路跑出了王宫。

* * *

将军很有效率，他花了两个星期学会了熟练操纵变形金刚，又过了两个星期，他已经召集了住在城西外围的大部分农民。

据看见他们军队的人说，那是个很惊人的景象，一群衣衫破烂的人，围在一具有五十米高的变形怪周围。变形怪的肩膀上，坐着神态淡定的将军。那个变形怪能投给人们视觉，它附近十几米的人都能接受到。

这本身就已经是一个很大的诱惑了，将军跟本也没有打算进攻，他只需要带着变形怪慢慢地走，身边就会聚集起越来越的人群。

再过几天，国王自己也看到了这个景象。

将军坐在变形金刚上，站在王宫的外墙对面。他很明智地没让变形金刚靠得太近，因此城墙上开炮的士兵仍然什么都看不见。国王跑来跑去地指挥着大炮的方向，虽然炮声隆隆，但是真能打中变形怪的并不多。而那个变形怪虽然腿脚不灵，人类的大炮仍然对他没有什么威力。

宰相跑了过来：“陛下，跟我回宫里去！”

国王急得跳脚：“都什么时候了，你自己进去吧！”

“陛下，我有计划！”

国王想了一下。那个变形怪显然没有武器，它最大的能力不过是用手打破城墙而已，而在大炮攻打他的时候，将军恐怕是不会让他接近到可以打破城墙的范围的。

“好吧。你最好不要骗我。”国王说着跟宰相跑进了城堡。

“陛下，你听说过‘最后武器’吗？”一进了屋里，宰相立刻拉上门，然后神秘地问。

“你是说那个杀死了所有变形怪的武器吗？”国王莫名其妙，“你不是说都已经用光了吗？”

“‘最后武器’是在人类几乎已经完全被杀尽的时候被发明出来的，它一出世就已经引发了所有变形怪的大爆炸，所以很多人，包括我，都以为它是一个炸弹。但事实上，根据我查到的资料，它是一个可以多次启动的辐射装置。”

“什么？在哪里？”国王惊喜交集，自从白蛇死后，他还是第一次脸上露出了笑容。

“在地牢，那里到处都是楼梯和拐弯，我需要您带路。”宰相紧紧抓住国王的胳膊。“我们走吧。”

他们用最快的速度跑进了地牢。

“是将军叛变之前那次问我的问题，才给我启发的。我知道他那次回来的目的不光是刺杀陛下，他是要确定我们是不是还有‘最后武器’，因为他的唯一武器就是变形怪。所以他走了之后，我一直在查资料，”宰相气喘吁吁地一边下楼一边解释。

等到他们终于在最下面一层找到了那个被宰相称之为“最后武器”的小盒子，地面上已经墙倾脊摧，大炮终于弹尽，变形金刚打碎了外墙，也推倒了王宫的正墙。

国王和宰相冲回到地面上，正好看见变形金刚从倒塌的正墙旁边后退几步。将军从变形金刚肩头上跳到它的手上，然后随着手臂落到与三楼齐平的高度。

正午的阳光，虽然隔着重重黑云，仍然是有亮度的，一线光芒照在将军身上，几乎是柔和的明亮。

宰相摸索着用手按开了盒子上的密码。

“将军，停下！”他大叫一声，高举起手里的盒子。

“那是什么？”将军疑惑地问。

“最后武器。”宰相说，“将军，如果你还要一意孤行，我们没有别的选择。”

“你告诉我已经没有‘最后武器’了。”

“侥幸我当时错了。”

将军蹲了下来，很诚恳地说：“宰相，我希望你不要站在他那一边。你知道他是多么无能，多么麻木不仁。”

“我知道。”宰相顿了一顿，“但是，我们一定要摧毁那个东西。”

“为什么？”将军问。

“因为人类的世界不能再有变形怪了。”宰相说，“它们已经毁掉了我们的整个星球。”

他用白色的眼睛面对着将军：“每一次我们依靠他们，最后的结局都是更走向深渊一步。”

“我们每次依靠他，”将军指着国王，“也一样没有离开地狱一步。”

宰相打开盒子。

变形金刚忽然朝前走了两步，走到了被毁的正墙前面。

连国王的脑子里都出现了变形金刚所投出的影像，那是一种由微微发着荧光的点和线组成的图形，远不如人类的视觉清晰，而且根本没有颜色。

但那已经足以让宰相疯狂。

“我能看见了！我能看见了！”他狂呼着，似乎马上就要向变形金刚冲过去。国王立刻从他手里夺过盒子。宰相冲过去想抓回盒子，可他忘记了新投进大脑的视觉是从变形金刚的角度摄入的，他完全扑错了方向。国王已经从他身边跑开了。

“不！不要杀它！”他绝望地大喊着。

但国王的手已经按上了盒子里面的按钮。

* * *

当无声无形的辐射波从盒子发射出来的那个奇异的瞬间，让国王惊讶的是，他居然清楚地看到了三楼议事厅里的那些画像，那是变形金刚投进他们大脑里的。每副画像仿佛是一颗颗小星星组成的，给它们平添了一种古怪而特别的气氛，连上面的表情也似乎变得既飘渺而又更真实。

还有中间那幅最大的，空白脸孔的画像。

并不是空白的，国王用自己的眼睛看到了将军，他意识到将军也看到了那些画像。

因为他的脸上正露出他最渴望见到的，最痛苦、最悲伤的表情。

心碎。

我的画笔在哪里？

一道五颜六色的光芒自变形金刚心脏发出，顷刻之间，天地之间充满了绚烂得让人窒息的颜色。那颜色仿佛是有体积、有重量的，它们在空中自由自在、旁若无人地飞舞、转换。

那是国王这辈子第二次见过的、最美丽的景色。

等绚光终于褪去，国王发现四周一片黑暗。

一声轰隆巨响，那是变形金刚倒地的声音。等他耳中的隆隆声响慢慢消失，四周仍是一片黑暗。

“变形怪心脏爆炸的光，会让人失明。”宰相的声音在他耳边响起，声音异样地镇定而冷淡。

“我们也不明白你为什么当时有一只眼睛留下来，我们猜想是你的白蛇保护了你，因为它似乎是唯一在变形怪爆炸后存活下来的动物。

“但这已经不重要了。你的白蛇已经死了不是吗？

“所以你现在也跟我们一样了。这个世界将永远不再有光亮。”

“将军呢？”国王轻轻地问。

“大概被变形怪压死了吧，他离它太近。”

“哦。”国王明白，他的未来再也不会有光亮了。


End file.
